Trapped
by CrazyBaconGirl52
Summary: *Plots and chracters mostly change from idea to idea but story remains the same.* What would happen if you were trapped in Sly Cooper? Would you lose a friend? Realize something you never had? Maybe even find yourself? Read along all 3 ideas and find out.


_Hello fellow people! I've written this as sort of a unique story where I'm wirtting this with similar plots but changing charcters and ideas. I'll explain more at the end so for now just enjoy my preface!_

* * *

Preface

I poked the glass of the window and looked out of it; it was pitch black outside except for a few lightning strikes here and there. The side I looked out to was coated with water that was in every shape you could imagine. It was dark in my room for no apparent reason just because I didn't feel like turning on the lights. My friend Emma had a small flashlight and was looking down on a book studying it carefully, mouthing each word she read, a "bad habit" as she called it. I looked around the room and spotted my TV and decided to turn it on.

I fiddled in the dark looking for the remote and finally found it on the bean bag chair, I pressed the on button and the TV screen's illuminated the room. "Watched that. Old news. Don't care. Who would watch this. Rather drop dead. What is this crap?" I commented, tired of the channel surfing I gave up and glanced over at a limited edition contest prize Sly Cooper PS3. It was a contest prize and I, as a true fan to the game, had worked tirelessly to achieve such a prized possession. All over the PS3 were carved in stencils of the game and if you ran your fingers over them you could feel the gap between the design and the original surface of the PS3.

It came with four regular controllers and many character holders. You would just insert the controller into the holders and it would be designed for a character in the game. Sly, the gang, The Fiendish Five, Carmelita, any important character from the series you could think of. Looking at the PS3 just enticed me to play it even more; I couldn't do anything anyway so why not play it? I plugged in a controller and put in into the Sly Cooper holder, the main character of the game of course.

I pressed the input on the remote while it remained black as I went to turn on the system and sat back down on my chair. Emma looked up from her book and stared interested at the TV screen just as the Sly Cooper game started loading. I could tell she was a little interested, even thought she wasn't a gamer girl. She plopped down on the couch next to me and turned to me, "What is this?"

I shrugged, "The HD remastered collection of the Sly Cooper series. It's one of my favorite game series." She looked down at the controller hesitantly torn between being her book and this interesting game. I shook my head at her deep thinking, "C'mon, just pick it up and play." Again she was hesitant, "Alright. Since you say so…" Emma was a little confused, "Are there any multiplayer things on here?"

"Yes," I said simply, "but it's best to teach you the story behind the Raccoon first." I stuck my tongue out at her and she frowned with displeasure, "Can't you just tell me the story?" I chuckled at her comment, "You know I suck at explaining. It's better to just watch and learn." She was about to open her mouth to say something but she knew I was right, I always fumbled with words when I tried to explain something.

She watched me play Sly Cooper and The Thievius Raccoonus for a little while but still had the controller in her hands. It had happened to be the controller with the Carmelita holder on it, she gripped it intensely, ready at play at a moment's notice. I never knew she would be so interested in a game, but then again we are talking about Sly Cooper here. As time ticked away and the storm and roar of thunder continued to rage outside she noticed something after I had defeated Mz. Ruby, my favorite boss. "What's that button over there?" She pointed her finger at a relatively large button near the power button. "I don't know. Why don't you go check?"

"Ok." She said simply as she walked over to it and crouched down on her knees and looked at it closely. She still held the controller in her hand, I was afraid I would have to use a crowbar to get it out of her hands. She turned her head perplexed by the button, "What does 'play' mean?" I shook my head at her as she turned her head to me, "Emma, you should know what play means." I chuckled as she groaned, "No it says play right here on this small button come here." She motioned me to come so I paused the game and walked over to it and crouched down beside her. I got tired of crouching for a few seconds so I just let myself fall on my butt and sat on the shaggy carpet. There it was just like she said a large button with the words 'PLAY' written on it.

"It seems strange to add this button when you are already playing the game." Emma pondered eyeing it closely. I sat up and got on my knees, "Might as well find out." My finger reached for the button but Emma's hand was faster and grabbed my wrist. "I don't know about this…" She trailed off complying her thoughts yet again. I sighed_, She was such an over thinker sometimes. _"Look Em," I started out, "it's not going to blow up the universe it's just a game. Let's just see what it does." She had to agree with my logic, it surely wasn't the end of the world. She released my wrist from her grasp, "Alright, we don't have anything to lose."

_I wonder what she could be so worried about… Oh well._ My finger made contact with the button as the thunder outside boomed. Everything went black and I couldn't see or feel anything. I was all numb, all I heard, was the pitter patter of rain. My feelings were scattered and I felt like I only had my thoughts. _I'm not hurt or anything, but why do I feel so numb? I feel like I'm drifting without a body, a lost soul in this sea of darkness. Maybe it had to do something with that button? Or maybe it was that lightning that struck and the booming thunder?_ I couldn't tell really, everything was just so... lifeless. I saw a light up ahead it sparkled with such a pure and mesmerizing radiance_. Well, guess I'm about to find out_, as I felt myself being cloaked in that mesmerizing light, my feelings and emotions slowly returning.

Little did I know that what Emma said was true, and that she and I were about to have one of the best experiences of our lives…

* * *

_Alright so I had several ideas for this idea of being trapped in the Sly Cooper world. So I decided I would combine all those ideas in 3 different versions of the idea, and making one story to contain all three versions because they are all the same concept (which is why in the preface I didn't say the person who is talking's name). So first I would start with Emma and her best friend who end up in this video game and she becomes a theif while Emma becomes a cop at Interpol. That story will be written and uploaded first the other two will follow after it (I'll try to label so you won't get confused). Then after that I will starting from the preface again and write another version of this idea where it involves a boy and Emma and then finally there is one last idea yet again between a boy and Emma again only with a slightly different plot. I'm very interested in seeing how well this goes and hope you all enjoy it. I will try to update my other stories soon and write my other ideas into stories because I know I've been neglecting them just life is sort of getting in the way. I hope to focus more on writing and don't worry I'm still alive. So basically to summarize this preface is the beginning for all three of these stories and the ending will be the same for all of them too as well as the character Emma and her personallity. I hope you all enjoy :) _


End file.
